


Heal Thyself

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: For Rodney, Carson wasn't ever an option





	Heal Thyself

Carson knows he shouldn't do this, but he can't help it. He's a doctor, he knows better than anyone that if he keeps picking at a wound it won't heal. So why does he torture himself with this? With thoughts in his mind of Rodney with Sheppard and a hand around his treacherous cock.

_"Carson, I'm flattered, but I'm seeing someone."_

Rodney's voice soft and careful in a way Carson had never heard before as they sat in the mess. And it's not until he's walking out, not until he turns to glance behind him and sees Sheppard sliding into the seat Carson's so recently vacated. Sees Sheppard sit down and Rodney smile that he knows. Knows with every part of him that he wasn't ever an option, wasn't even a blip on Rodney's radar.

_Sheppard's fingers moving over Rodney's body, mapping every inch by touch._

Carson closes his eyes, imagines his fingers in place of Sheppard's.

_Rodney arches up, the words falling his lips more than a demand, more than a plea._

Carson's fingers tighten on his cock, hand automatically falling into the rhythm he knows will get him off.

_Rodney is laid out before him, open, vulnerable. Silent in a way he's never been before, reduced to single words of gasps and begging._

Carson's hand speeds up, jerking himself roughly, thumb brushing over the head of his cock.

_Rodney's skin is flushed, sheen of sweat dampening his flesh as his cock is gripped._

Carson's close now. His balls tight against his body as his fingers sweep over hard flesh. Once more, again, and Carson is nearly undone, nearly _there_.

_Rodney's entire body is shuddering as he looks up, heavy lidded gaze revealing eyes so dilated barely a ring of blue is visible. His tongue darts out to wet dry lips as the one name that matters spills from him. "John."_

And Carson comes.


End file.
